Vacation Gone Wrong
by Cherry5683
Summary: What happens when Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto go on a undercover mission to the beach? Insanity ensures, with cliffhangers, drama, humor, romance, suspense,horror, a bit of angst and surprise characters that appear out of nowhere, so be warned! NOT CRACK! Story much better than description. May or may not be a One Shot. SasuSaku story.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I OWN NOTHING!

This is a SasuSaku fanfic.

Rated M just to be sure.

Hello my dear ones ^_^ Good to see you here with me.

I appologise for my spelling and any other mistakes that I may or may not have made.

I sincerly hope you will enjoy my little piece of work.

I have some little details to add before you start reading, so you shoud know that:

This may be a One Shot, depending on the reviews I get.

I've dreamed all this so I hope that it dosn't resemble any work of any other artist, even if I doubt it because it's a pure product of my imagination( the plot I mean), and I hope that I made every detail clar enough so you can understand.

Now, **_ENJOY !_**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, birds were singing, villagers were minding their own business, shopping or playing with their future family heirs, the children from the academy were studying hard to pass their exams and become great ninjas or even the next Hokage.

Oh, and that reminds me... let's go see the Hokage Tower, yes... A beautiful morning indeed...

In the Hokage tower: "

All right, now that that's all clear, you're off to go", said the woman with hazel eyes, known not only for her monstrous straight, but for her...cleavage also.  
"But Tsunade-baachan! We need to go after Sasuke-teme! We can't just go on simple D-rank missions all the time! We're jounins after all!"

It was as if he were twelve all over again, thought the Fifth Hokage and sighed. The loud boy who couldn't take no for an answer just stared at her proudly, probably because of his earlier statement regarding his new achievement, but his smug smile didn't last long, for his current team mate and former crush bumped her fist right on his head, leaving a huge bruise.

"NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN'T JUST TALK LIKE THAT TO SISSHOU!" And that's how the bickering started... their old masked sensei sighed and smiled with his only visible eye, sign of understanding the Hokage's exasperation.. knowing fully well what was going to happen next.

"SILANCE! I am sick and tired of this happening every time I assign a mission to you! You will go to that damn beach disguised as ordinary visitors and pretend to have a great time and collect information on that territory WITHOUT any unnecessary incidents! I can' t understand why you just have to look for trouble when everything is going so smoothly between the nations...! I will not tolerate another outgoing of any sort from any of you three and if I hear you screwed up another simple mission, yet again, i will send ALL THREE of you back in the academy! Especially YOU!-pointing in Naruto's direction- Understood?"  
They were all frozen in fear and just nodded in understanding their Hokage's threats.

"Okay then let's hear what you have to do on this mission one last time" the blound lady smiled in gratitude of making her point and gestured for them to make a short recap of what was going to ensure in the fallowing week.

Kakashi took the initiative and began speaking:

" We'll go undercover, or in "vacation" as some may say...-he glanced to a childish Naturo who was pouting and glaring at the same time-, to the country hidden in the waves, to the beach more exactly and make notes on how everything is going on, nothing in particular. We'll go to a hotel or inn-" the sensei was interrupted-rudely may I say- by an annoyed voice

" yeah yeah, go to an inn, pretend we're on vacation, have a great time and keep an eye on how things are going...Got it! Now let's get going already!"

The Fifth Hokage signed, handed Sakura the mission scroll and dismissed them with a gesture and not another word.

= Outside the Hokage Tower =

What was left of Team 7 were standing face to face, discussing the departure time.

"Okay, so we'll be leaving in 30 minutes, pack summer stuff and beach things, some ninja gear just in case but don't overdo it, we have after all a 6 hour trip at full speed to do. We'll meet in front of the gate at 10 a.m and not a moment later! Got it?"

The rosette girl and sun kissed boy both stated their agreement and took of their separate ways.

Sakura was kind of happy knowing she was finally going to get a break from all of the hospital stress, sleepless nights and constant chakra draining. Letting her mind wonder for a bit she found herself thinking about no one other than Sasuke. She got over her crush long ago, and accepted that he wasn't the boy she wished him to be, that was life and she needed to get over it, be strong and determined. Time passes like the wind when you're deep in thought and Sakura found herself in front of her apartment's door, searching for her key.

Entering her tidy and flower smelling living room, she checked her watch for the time. Only 25 minutes to make it in time, plus Kakashi-sensei's usual laziness it gives almost an hour to get there. Enough time to pack and get a bite to eat before leaving.

"Now let's get going!"Said the pink haired girl out loud as she made her way over to her closet, got her backpack out thru it on the floor and started searching for her beach attire. Digging in the back of her closet she found, not one, but two bathing suits.

The first one was pretty old, so she thought she might put it on just in case it didn't fit her anymore. She started taking off her clothes and just when she was about to take off her bra...

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU READY Y-?" Naruto came barging in and froze shocked at the picture of his precious Sakura-chan almost topless in front of him.  
Sakura didn't know what to do faster. To cover herself up, to throw things at the intruder. So she finally opted to scream and try to cover herself while throwing things at Naruto.

" What the fuck do you think you're doing you dumbass! GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I BREACK YOUR STUPID NECK!

"AAAAAAHHHHH" All Naruto could do was scream and get away from the furious little pink monster in front of him before she took his life away among...other precious things, if you know what I mean.

He got out and closed the door, shouting from behind it that he was going to wait for her in the kitchen and never ever EVER come in before knocking. Sakura fumed and tried to calm herself down... T

aking off her remaining clothes and trying on her old one piece green bathing suit while cursing the obnoxious boy. She glanced at her reflection the mirror and agreed to herself that if she had a different body, she would have taken it. But judging by the fact that she almost had the exact same body, and when I say body, I mean small boobs just like when she was 12... well... let's just say that life wasn't fair with everybody.  
So in her current bathing suit, she looked like a 12 year old girl... flat chest and skinny butt, in her opinion, she looked awful! She sighed and started taking off that horrible piece of clothing and went to her other piece.

Now, the thing with this one is that it was a gift from Ino. She didn't get to wear it, thinking it was waaay to revealing. But having to choose between this hot white two piece bikini swimsuit and THAT thing... well...let's just say that today she was more of a white person. Good thing she was waxed in all the needed places, because the bikini bottom was a bit too revealing, at the bottom line of decent she could say. Now that she looked better, her bottom looked quite appealing in this white skimpy clothing. Taking the upper part of the bikini, she noticed something a bit funny about it

=Flashback=

"I know that you're not so endowed in the chest area my little Cherry, so I got things covered up for you with this little baby, and don't worry, you're going to thank me someday" said the blonde haired, blue eyed kunoichi at the pinky's birthday party.

=End flashback=

The bikini cups were filled something that resembled silicone but much lighter... Curious, she pulled the top on and adjusted the straps so it would fit tight enough not to slip off when in water and glanced in the mirror. Her face almost fell at the sight before her. In the mirror was no longer a twelve year old girl, but a curvaceous beautiful girl. With long exotic hair and a body that you would kill for.

Now she started feeling her boobs, not believing her eyes. It wasn't that much of a difference. Her boobs were only one or two inches bigger but because of the bra pushing up her boobs, they looked fabulous. Okay, so when she got back, she really needed to know where Ino got this baby, because she needed more. She just got over her flat chest complex. That was going to be a good day. She took off her ticket to sexy land, put on some decent clothes and started packing sun dresses, towels, sunscreen , sun glasses, and everything else.

After checking twice that she had everything in her pack, she opened the door and went to the kitchen to grab an apple and something for the way there and go. Upon entering, Naruto made a defense stance, covering his head.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me, I swear I didn't see anything!". When nothing came, he peeked from under his cover and saw Sakura going thru the fridge and packing food.

"Are you done yet you dumbass?" She asked a bit annoyed, not in the mood to kill him...at least not yet. Naruto breathed easily, happy to know he would get to see the ocean for the first time and be on vacation and get to relax. They packed the food, grabbed the backpacks and off they were to the gate and just arrived in time with Kakashi.

"Why are you two late? I've been waiting for over 20 minutes for you to show up" Kakashi faked a hurt expression and Naruto started saying profanities while Sakura answered with

"Good to be the one who waits for a change, née?" Kakashi only stares numbly at them for a moment then started walking outside the gates, at full speed so they could be there in time to take a last hour swim.

Somewhere along the way, Naruto came in foot with Sakura, whispering to her

"Nee, Sakura-chan, do you think we'll get to see Kakashi-sensei's face? I mean, how else do you suppose he'll be able to swim?" Sakura looked at him a bit skeptical

"I don't know what to think, I mean, over the years he pretty much avoided us and with skill nonetheless, I think he can pull off this vacation without us seeing his face but I don't know how..."

"Yeah, I guess your right Sakura-chan...but what if we try something to sabotage his mask...hmm...?" Naruto made his devious face to Sakura and she knew she had no way out of his master plan, so they started plotting on how to get to see their silver teacher's face.

Three hours later and they arrived in town.

"Aaaaahh...I can smell the fresh salty breeze of the ocean. This is going to be awesome!"  
The blond haired ninja said, inhaling the ocean breeze

"Okay guys, let's head up and check in for our hotel, since lady Tsunade was so generous with us, we have a 5 star complex with all you want to eat and drink for free. Aaand the best part: it's right on the beach." Kakashi said as they got closer and closer, observing their surprise when they saw where they were going to stay for the next few days.

"Okay, so I'm heading over to the reception, you guys have a look around here" They nodded in agreement while putting their luggage on a special cart for it to be taken to their rooms. Searching with their eyes, admiring the beautiful landscape before them, the hotel was situated halfway on a hill and behind it mountains and hills full of green forest and the other half landing on the sandy beach expanding with its own pool and bar and everything you could dream of...

"Aahem" Sakura was startled by a voice behind her "aah!"

"I'm sorry if I scared you miss but here is your towel card, you go over there-he pointed to a towel stand- and exchange it for a towel which at the end of the day you return and receive your card back, and that goes for you too sir. If you have any question feel free to ask and if not, than have a nice day"

They were both speech less, as the waiter leaved they glanced at each other and couldn't believe what Tsunade have done. Kakashi returned with tree keys in hand and handed each of them one.

"Okay guys, lets go and unpack our stuff and head off to the beach" at this, Naruto couldn't help but jump up and storm away to his rented room. Sakura remained in step with Kakashi, discussing about the hotel's offers. Upon arriving to their floor, each of them had the bedroom across from each other "

If anything happens, thou I doubt it, we'll be close so just make a clear sign that you are in danger, like scream or something, got it?" Kakashi said and entered the room where his luggage awaited and closed the door behind him.

"See you in a bit Naruto" said Sakura as she entered

"Su-" but before Naruto could answer

"Oh and don't forget, if you're going to come in, knock first" she said half glaring at him, so she could make her point. Naruto scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly saying  
"Hheeehe...yes Sakura-chan".

The first thing Sakura did was to jump face first in her bed! She simply loved the hotel beds because they were sooo comfy and good smelling. Before she could fall asleep, she got up and started unpacking. While changing into her bikini, more exactly adjusting her bra so it would fit perfectly, something black from the corner of her eye caught her attention. But by the time she turned her head it was gone. She made her way over to the window and glanced outside. Nothing. Must have been her ninja imagination who just can't accept the fact that she's on vacation.  
So she ignored her gut. *knock knock* sounded from the door

"Naruto is that you?"

" Sakura-chaaan you ready?"

" I'll be in a bit, you can come in if you want!" And the door opened revealing a half naked with a very shiny and toned body, Naruto, who's face almost fell at the sight of Sakura in her bikini.

"Oh no..." started the blond after recovering from his shock. The girl look at him puzzled

" oh no...what?" " Oh no you are not going out in that skimpy outfit that most likely Ino picked out for you"

oh no indeed...Naruto's big brother instincts kicked in at the sight of a very sexy Sakura-chan.

"Oh please! So what if Ino picked it, at least I feel good with myself for once in my life" she said rolling her eyes and in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But Sakura-chaaaaaan" Naruto tried again but with no results.

"No butts Naruto, I like this one and I'm going out. End of discussion".

Naruto pouted and resigned, going over to his sensei and telling him about how his precious Sakura-chan was going to be ogled by all the filthy men out there, how her purity it at steak and how she was going to be kidnapped by some freak and forced into creepy stuff, raped and afterwards killed or sold as a sex slave in the black market to some filthy old fat guy with lots of money, and how he was never going to see his precious Sakura-chan again.

This all took place on the way to the beach, it was 4 in the afternoon and hot outside, they picked a place to settle down and enjoy the sun. Naruto jumped first thing in the water but Sakura and Kakashi preferred to settle for a bit in the sun.

After getting herself ready, Sakura shouted to her water lover teammate

"Ne, Naruto, how's the water" while making her way up to where the waves could reach her toes and tested the water's temperature.

"It's great Sakura-chan! Come on, get it!" So she took hid advise and ran into the water laughing like a little girl while doing so, loving the feeling of water all around her. "Umm Naruto, can you come a bit closer so the sore...? I need to tell you something..."

she said in an innocent voice...

"Coming right up Sakura-chan!" Arriving next to her and on his back swimming in circles around her;

"So what's up Sakura-chan? What did you want to tell me?"

"Well...first of all, I don't actually know how to swim very well" Naruto stopped swimming and got on his feet, so the water reached his waist while for Sakura it reached somewhere between her cleavage and ribcage.

"But that doesn't mean I'm afraid of water"

said the little devil as she started splashing Naruto who got caught by surprise and fell in the water on his back. To get his revenge he ducked under water.

Sakura tried to find him in the water and dodge his next attack but with no use because the bigger little devil grabbed her feet from under water and pulled her along to join him in the deep blue ocean. Sakura fell with a shriek and big splash into the water. She didn't know how to swim, so she freaked out a little bit, Naruto got his head out and shouted

"ahahaha got youuu Sakura-chaaaaan", but didn't see her.

"Sakura-chan, come on out, this isn't funny" the seconds were running and Naruto couldn't see her. When Naruto dragged his teammate under water he didn't notice something dark in the water.

All Sakura could see was a blurred version of the ocean floor and something black coming really fast towards her. Sakura was paralyzed in fear, feeling how her lungs were screaming for air but she couldn't move.  
In the last moment Naruto dove in the water, saw Sakura being dragged away by the ocean current and went her way full force, in a second he was by her side and pulled her up by the shoulders.  
Finally out of the water and trance, Sakura inhaled deeply, coughing in the process because of too much air being inhaled.

"Steady there Sakura-chan, you're okay now." Sakura remained silent in Naruto's arms, not knowing what had happened and why did she feel watched.

"Do you want me to take you out of here Sakura-chan?" Sakura only nodded as Naruto grabbed her bridal style and get her out of the water. Arriving at their seats, Naruto told Kakashi, who had his famous porn book on his face to hide it, what had happened.

Sakura didn't want to go inside so she settled to sleeping in the sun for an hour or so.

=Sakura's dream=

_Sakura was somewhere around the complex, it was slightly dark, the sun was setting and around her fog started to show up, from behind her she could feel someone watching her, she turned around and came face to face with the last level of the Sharingan, she started running in the opposite direction, into the woods, where something was following her, when she turned around, the scared to death pink haired girl saw a snake that resembled one of Orochimaru's with Kabuto's face as the head, who cached up to her, got all around her and dragged her somewhere far into the mountain, where there was Orochimaru who locked and tied her up on a table in a room. _

_She couldn't move and could feel every fiber of her being trying to invoke her chakra to break free but it was nu use... suddenly Orochimaru appeared besides her with a syringe, smiling evilly at her and licking his lips with his creepy snake like tongue "If you hold still, this won't hurt...a lot" He said as he plugged the needle in her upper tight. As she tried to squirm away from him, the needle broke and he got mad and came closer to her with another syringe " I didn't want to do this but you asked for it", said the snake like man as he grabbed her bra, tearing it off and plugging the syringe in her heart_

=END SAKURA'S DREAM=

Sakura woke up screaming in fright from her horrible dream, and gave half the beach a heart attack, that including Kakashi and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan what happened? Now we're seriously starting to worry about you ! What's going on?" Naruto asks, worry present in his voice. Sakura looked at Naruto an sighed, relieved that it was only just a dream.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Naruto's right-hey, what's that supposed to mean?-you scared half the beach here, and we could also get our cover blown away, and we must keep it at all and any costs. Besides you need to relax more. What could possibly happen here, of all places, when there's peace everywhere"

Sakura looked at him and felt a little safer. She didn't have to be so stressed out for nothing, I mean, what could possibly go wrong, right?. So she nodded with a smile.

"Got it Kakashi-sensei, I'll try to loosen up a little more."

" Hey I'm starved, who's up for something to eat, I heard that they serve great ramen here" said the worried ninja trying to lighted the mood a bit.

"Oh Naruto" both Sakura and Kakashi said at the same time and they all started laughing and bickering about what to eat while gathering their thing and going to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

While entering, someone passed Sakura with a familiar but masked chakra, with a strange feeling, instinctively she turned her head but before the greeneyed girl could see who it was, she bumped face first in a hard, muscular chest.

"Hello, would you like to join tonight's beach party, it a themed party with Hawaii costumes and limbo"  
Sakura said she was sorry for bumping into him, accepted the flyer the good looking guy offered her and went back to her team mates who were waiting for her.

"What did that guy want from you Sakura-chan?" Completely forgetting about why she bumped in him in the first place, she told them about going to this party and how she really really wanted and needed to have fun. Of course they all agreed to it, who didn't want to have fun?

Back in her room, Sakura took a shower, changed clothes in some short sexy jeans and a form fitting see through white top, with her bathing suit under just because it looked sexy.

Now let's go for some makeup. Sadly she didn't have time to apply it every day but she loved to put makeup on, and to look pretty.  
So she began applying her foundation, powder, a little bronzer so she would glow, black eyeliner in the shape of a cat's eye, but not too much, just enough to make her eyes pop. A lot of mascara because she just loved her lashes, they were sooo long, too bad they were naturally pink... but with mascara...let's just say that Ino wasn't jealous for nothing... as a finishing touch she cleaned her lips of foundation and applied a stain lip of her natural lip color so they would be sexy all night and she wouldn't have to worry about her lipstick.

Now for the hair that had grown quite a lot over the years... she found it more practical long then short. How? When it was short, the bangs were always bothering her eyes but now she could pull it up in a pony tail whenever she needed, and she could do any hairstyle she wanted, and besides, it suited her better. Since she was twelve she had grown out of her big forehead, 'billboard brow' become just a funny memory now...  
It wasn't a small forehead, but now it look better and suited her face and complexion. She grabbed the hairdryer and turned her head over so she could give it volume while drying it. Somewhere behind her window, someone was watching intently. As she flipped her head back, she saw for a fraction of a second someone watching.

"Okay Sak, no need to freak out, you should really get a drink and loosen up..."

finishing her hair, putting hair equally on both sides of her head, straightening it and making it stay in place with hairspray, applying deodorant and perfume. She was ready to do, and, oh boy, did she look hot...just as she was putting on a pair of nude strappy sandals, she heard a knock.

"Come in". And in came a hot, hot, hot looking Naruto with a pair of dark blue jeans and a black muscle shirt with dog tags and rebel chains on his jeans and black converse in his feet.

"Wow, Naruto, someone's getting laid tonight" he only laughed and told Kakashi to bring a GPS to put on Sakura so he could find her when she gets kidnapped. Sakura looked at her sensei and admitted he look gooooood for an old man like him...how old was he? 10 years older? Something like that. The went to eat, and ordered their dishes.

Of course Naruto wanted to get ramen, Kakashi ordered something with fish and Sakura got something with fries and a thing she couldn't pronounce but she loved it. They also ordered a bottle of wine, just to get the mood started , after dinner they remained at the table, chatting friendly..

"So...Kakashi-sensei...tell us... why do you wear that mask" asked Sakura while gazing intently into Kakashi's single eye, trying to seduce him, Naruto could barely contain his laughter.

"Well first of all Sakura, if you are going to talk and look at me like that, I would prefer you stop adding that sensei to the end of my name-Sakura and Naruto started laughing-secondly, I would really appreciate if you two both would stop calling me sensei, we're equals in rank after all, and finally, that is a secret i'll take away to the grave with me."

They gasped and started laughing hard at his statement of being equal, saying how strange it is to only think of him as their equal, but to call him that? Never..Kakashi will be forever their sensei.

"Come on guys, I think that the party's starting!" Said Sakura as she stood up and made her way outside with her equals at her tail and went directly to the bar.

Outside was a bit of a crowd, with music blasting from the speackers, exotic dancers dressed in traditional Hawaiian costumes, and Hawaiian decorations everywhere, bars on the sides of the gathering to get drinks easily, and a big tent fire right in the middle of the dance floor.

" How about some tequila shots?"

"Neah, I think I'll pass, but you guys go ahead and blow your heads off" said Kakashi and gestured to go on.

"Ne, you're no fun Kakashi" said a playful Sakura and ordered two tequila shots for her and the blond.

The night went smoothly, they made friends and got a little drunk until...after some drinks and time….

"OMG THAT'S MY SOOOONG !"

Screamed a dizzy Sakura as she started making her way to the center of the dance floor and started dancing quite sexy to the song.

Naruto was busy with another sexy lady and didn't pay much attention to what was going on.

Sakura formed around her a circle of people who admiried the pink beauty dance to the exotic rhythm of the song.

She shook her hips and moved her legs to the song, playing with her hands in her hair in time with the music, reaching out and then coming back, a step forward then two back, with a hip shake and a sexy 'bend down low', then back up...

She let the music take over her entire body and let it guide her soul. But as she danced she felt a strong gaze bearing to the back of her head, she tried to ignore it and concentrate on the song that was currently telling her how to move.

She felt the presence behind her getting stronger and stronger, her heart began speeding like a racing car, knowing she was being watched only made her more curious as to who and why, but she fought her instinct to turn around and see for herself, she just let danced on, trying to tempt the stranger, maybe he would give in and join her.

And join her he did.

As she danced she felt someone behind her join and move to the rhythm with her.

A firm chest behind her and a pair of strong arms grabbed her hips as she followed the steps and he started dominating her moves, as if merging into one, they moved in perfect sync, she spun around but didn't realize who was actually in front of her.

Grinding against each other their eyes locked as they moved together as a whole, as if they were meant for each other, energy flowing thru her veins, heart beating to the music, she took a step, turning her back to the sexy dark stranger and giving a sexy dance in front of him, speeding up the tempo in time with the song, she wanted to know just how good of a dancer this guy was, but she didn't have much time because she was spun around suddenly back to face him as he grabbed her hips, he wanted he close, hands on her lower back, grinding to each other again, she went down slowly, teasingly, giving him quite a view and because she was a bit drunk and had the perfect excuse... she went up again, slowly, turned around and started grinding her bottom against his front and turned her head to her side, she could smell his alluring scent, of pine and musk, and something more masculine, but it was something else to him, something she just couldn't place her finger on..she titled her head up a little more so he could bend down and eventually kiss...her...?

When Naruto realized that there was quite a show going on, he got curious and made his way to the front.

The image that hit him square in the face almost made him faint.

There, in the middle of the dance floor...dancing with his precious Sakura-chan...no..

Naruto must be crazy, they must have drugged his drinks because there is no fucking way in hell that THAT was...

HE was dancing with SAKURA, only the simple thought of HIM dancing was incomprehensible, but with Sakura-chan, at a PARTY?

As the song ended, she turned and took a step back so she could take a better look at her dance partner.

Her blood ran cold, eyes wide as plates, face gone pale as the moon above them...no...this couldn't... how...when

"S-ssasuke-ku...?"

...every possible question invaded Sakura's mind at the same time, overwhelmed by the situation, not knowing what to do or what to say and not wanting to blow their cover...she didn't know what to do...and when he tried to get a step closer to her, she ran.


End file.
